Sing to me
by TheAlpaca'sSubmarineSandwich
Summary: Things start to go well for Dan and Zoe's relationship but someone just can't let that happen. Will the two sort it out when things go pair-shaped between them? Will there be the desired happy ending? I know that's what you're all expecting but I've decided to surprise you on this one.
1. I know a secret

** Hi guys. Struggling slightly with my story. I know how I want it to end but I don't have the faintest idea of how I'm gonna get to my destination. No I will not use a SATNAV, stupid. Anyway. Hope you enjoy this. I am writing this bit right now and have no idea what I'm going to write but oh well. Enjoy the brainless, blank page. It's more interesting than what I write anyway. Oh and don't worry I'm not abandoning I'd give it all up for you. It's just I messed up a bit in it. **

**OK, here goes. Xxxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MI High or the characters. I just steal them for stories 'because I'm evil. Hehe. :P **

**Set before the Final End Piece. (Only Stella and Frank know about Zoe's eighty twins) **

The team were all in HQ. The dark, underground but exciting HQ underneath St. Heart's school. It was quiet. Well not with Dan and Zoe's flirting. But there was no mission, like the world had taken a day off. Aneisha was reading a book by Chris Higgins, Tom was playing a computer game, Frank was going through some files and Zoe and Dan were chatting, giggling and every so often Zoe would touch Dan's hand like it was an accident.

Suddenly out of the blue Aneisha said "it's amazing" from where she was perched on the table next to where Tom was still playing computer games. "Hm, what is?" He asked without looking up. "Wait a sec." He paused the game and looked up to Aneisha who had closed and put down her book next to her and was looking directly at him. "The fact that those two are constantly flirting, staring into each other's eyes _all _the time and are clearly in love. Yet they have still _not_ told each other their feelings." She was speaking quietly as to not interrupt the lovebirds, or so they couldn't hear what she was saying about them because they might have been slightly offended and maybe, have slightly killed her on the grounds of 'interference'. Tom turned around and looked over to them. He let out a single laugh that sounded a bit like a sigh. "I think they need some help. Maybe if they could tell us their feelings and then tell each other. What do you think?"

"I don't know if that would work, I mean it's pretty obvious that we know how they feel." Aneisha looked thoughtfully at the pair who were still laughing, her lips pursed.

Zoe's arms were crossed on the table and her head was buried in her arms. Her back and shoulders were wobbling frantically with all the laughing. Dan stared contently at her and continued laughing whilst he lost all other thoughts apart from the fact that he was so pleased to have made the one person he could spend the rest of his life with, laugh, giggle and almost fall onto the floor. In fact, she did fall on the floor. Just as Aneisha turned back to talk to Tom they heard a large crash and swiftly turned their heads around to see what had made the noise. When they looked they saw not only Zoe on the floor but also the spinning chair that she was sat on was laid sideways on the floor too. Frank had stopped sorting out files and was looking round at Zoe with raised eyebrows, partly because he was worried if Zoe was okay, also partly because he was drowned by fatigue after sleepless nights, wondering how Zoe could have 80 twins and trying to figure it out. He'd told Stella but they were trying to figure it out. Frank turned back around and continued with the files once he saw that the crash had only been Zoe falling off a chair. He knew how strong she was and that falling off a chair wouldn't hurt her in the slightest, after all she was a survivor, being brought up in SKUL for fifteen years. She may not have been put through physical torture (the Grandmaster wasn't quite as evil as KORPS, he wasn't evil enough to randomly torture people, unlike the Crime Minister) but she had been through plenty of emotional torture, no family, no friends, just a small cell, like a cage which (metaphorically) wasn't even big enough for a moth. But being the strong, independent person she is, always has been and will be, she got through it.

"Zoe? Are you okay?" Dan's face turned from a picturesque sight of joy to a frightened view of worry. Zoe was sprawled out across the floor, rather ungracefully, with a confused look on her face. She widened her eyes and focused them on Dan. "I'm fine." She reassured him. The look of anxiety and worry was lifted from Dan's face. He took both of her hands to help her up, and when she was almost up he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him, so that their bodies were touching. Zoe didn't seem reluctant at all, she looked quite pleased with the fact that Dan wanted to be close to her. He turned bright red and let go of her though. As he sat down, a glint of disappointment filled Zoe's eyes but she pushed it to the back of her head and picked up her chair and sat back down. Both Dan and Zoe looked quite embarrassed and didn't dare to meet each other's gaze.

"See what I mean?" Aneisha pointed out with her left eyebrow raised and she looked at Tom. He was staring at Dan and Zoe with his mouth slightly open. He turned to meet Aneisha's eyes.

"Uh huh." He said in agreement. He looked at his watch. "Pants. It's lunchtime." He pointed out.

"Ah good." Said Aneisha, "I'm starved." They turned to go. "You two coming?" She asked Zoe and Dan. They hadn't heard her and Tom's conversation because they were awkwardly talking again. The pair looked up towards their inquisitor.

"Oh... yeah." Zoe said as the two of them rose from their seats and walked towards the lift. Frank was bombarded with four 'see you later[s]' and some 'be back after lunch[es]'. He glanced up and smiled and then carried on immediately. He knew that when he had finished with the files that he was going to have to call Stella so they could work on figuring out how Zoe could possibly, on earth have eighty twins. The sooner it was all over and done with, the better.

As the four teen spies walked out of the lift they noticed how quiet it was for a lunchtime. "Strange..." Said Aneisha.

"There's no one in sight," Tom pointed out.

"Way to point out the obvious, Tom." Dan said sarcastically, earning an evil glare from Tom.

"Guys. Let's not fight." Zoe said, coming to the rescue. As she often did. "They're all bound to be somewhere." Zoe was so reasonable. Her impeccable reasoning created a look of defeat in the boys with a hint of guilt.

"You're right." Dan expressed what the rest of them were all thinking with a half smile which mainly spread across his right cheek.

"As always." Tom said tipping his head to the right and then the left as he said it.

"Come on. I mean it's not as if the Crime Minister has kidnapped them or anything. Or found out where our HQ is."Aneisha's words were supposed to be reassuring but didn't quite have the same affect as Zoe's. She realized this when she saw three worried faces looking back to her. With widened eyes and his mouth ajar, Dan grabbed the two closest people; Tom's arm and Zoe's hand and ran as fast as he could towards where people would be. "Come on! They could be in trouble!"

As the four of them rushed down the corridors, with Aneisha trailing behind slightly, they slowed down when they heard talking. Dan pushed the other three behind him, protectively. But relaxed from his fighting-whilst-walking position when he saw where everyone was. The four spies were outside the main hall. Inside there was an assembly taking place. It must have been a year assembly because there wasn't the whole school in there, just a few classes and Dan knew most of the people in there, and that they were all in year ten. On the stage there were Mr McNab, Mr Flatly and 'Oh no' thought Dan, Melissa. Dan, Zoe, Tom and Aneisha snook inside and sat down on some empty seats at the back. Luckily there was a row left empty so they had it to themselves.

Dan suddenly saw a poster which was on the wall next to him. It said 'Year ten singing contest. Only FIVE contestants. HURRY to get a place!' His heart sank. He wanted to show everybody how good he was so much but didn't have the guts. Zoe looked up from the seat next to him, saw the poster and shared the feeling. She could see the disappointment in his eyes when he turned to look at her and he smiled like nothing was wrong. Zoe looked up at him in that knowing way that she did to try and encourage him but he just smiled and turned to face the front, to where Melissa was speaking.

"So the main point is that the contest is on Friday, _five _days away." As Melissa said this she raised her left hand up and spread her fingers out to show all of her digits on that hand and to emphasize the short number of days everyone had to prepare. "So come to me today, tomorrow or Wednesday lunchtimes or breaks to audition. I'll be in here. But there's only going to be five contestants in it so be quick. It's first come, first served, if you're good that is." She gave a -what she thought to be- sweet smile, but it looked smug and arrogant. The way she tilted her head slightly to the left and batted her eyelashes whilst looking over to her left. It left a repulsed look on Aneisha's and Dan's faces, she left Zoe with a raised eyebrow, clearly unimpressed by her flirting, sorry trying to be sweet. And she left Tom with...with, with his nose stuck in a Blade Quest book. Zoe and Aneisha who were sitting either side of him both glanced towards him at the same time and focused on him. "Where did you get that from?" Zoe whispered with furrowed eyebrows. Tom didn't bother to look up but kept reading, "Pockets." He whispered back.

"What do you mean? That book's huge." Aneisha joined in their hushed conversation.

"I have big pockets." He replied, tugging at his blazer with his right hand and looking up to Aneisha, then Zoe, then to the front and sniggered a little. Zoe managed to keep her laughter hidden away and focused on Melissa again.

"The second which is the last part of the contest will be next Friday which is the end of term, but it will only be between the two remaining contestants because three will be kicked out on this Friday." Dan's heart was racing. For once he was actually interested in something Melissa was saying. "So that's it from me, really. Just be ready with a song if you want to audition and come to the main hall." With that she left the podium, picked up her notes and sat back down next to Mr McNab.

"What an excellent idea children," said Mr Flatly. He wasn't shy when it came to expressing himself about talent shows or music or singing. Or anything else for that matter. "So make sure you audition if you have a good voice." The excited head master said and he dismissed the assembly. Dan went pale. The thought of everyone watching him as he sang made him nauseous.

The four spies walked to the canteen and got some cold food **(e.g. sandwiches, wraps, salads, etc. I don't know how anyone else's schools are but this is what my school's like) **and made their way outside. It was a beautiful day, very sunny with a slight breeze. When the four of them had sat underneath their favourite tree Aneisha popped in the question, the one all of them were thinking but didn't dare to ask. "So are you going to go for the singing contest then?" But she was talking directly to Zoe.

"No. I can't sing to save my life, 'Neish." She replied quite hastily.

"What do you mean, can't sing? I've heard you, you're amazing." Aneisha stated.

"Wait, what? When did you hear me sing?" She asked, she was getting quite embarrassed now.

"The other day, we were in the changing rooms after P.E and I took my P.E kit back to my locker, when I came back you were alone and singing to yourself. You didn't hear me come in so I listened for a bit then opened and shut the door again to make it look as if I'd just come in. You thought I hadn't heard any of it." Zoe went red. There was an awkward silence and she stared at the ground. "Oh." She said quietly, not lifting her gaze.

Dan and Tom were finding all of it very awkward so Tom stepped in. "Well Dan and I haven't heard you sing and we'd love to." His attempt at lightening the mood didn't really work, Zoe just looked up, slightly shocked. She didn't know what to do. She was so embarrassed and nervous about singing in front of people but she didn't want to feel like she's let her friends down.

Dan turned his head to face Tom. "Tom, you're not helping." He whispered so the girls, mainly Zoe couldn't hear what he was saying. "Isn't it obvious that she doesn't like singing in front of people. I thought that Mr 'Great-at-pointing-out-the-obvious would be able to pick up on that." His tone was harsh. "Maybe you should think about _her _feelings once in a while." After Dan had said this he was left with his head tilted to the right, slightly, and his brow furrowed.

"You think about her feelings a lot don't you." Tom stated it as if it were a question but he was implying that Dan wondered if Zoe had feelings for him, frequently, as the implication was that Dan had strong feelings for Zoe. This left Dan with his mouth closed but with gritted teeth and he was giving Tom evil looks but didn't say a word.

What neither of the boys had realised was that both of the girls had heard every word of the conversation and this left them feeling uneasy about the situation.

Suddenly, Tom said very quietly so that only Dan could hear, "If you feel so strongly about her and her feelings then maybe you should ask her out." Although neither Zoe nor Aneisha had heard this, they knew that it was venomous and spiteful. They had to step in before someone got hurt. It was inevitable.

"Stop it!" Zoe made her voice heard; she was loud but not shouting. "Stop it both of you! You two are best friends. Please stop fighting. One or _both_ of you will get hurt." She took a deep breath and turned her head to the left for a moment before lifting it up, looking to the top of the tree and swiftly lowering it to face the boys (across from herself and Aneisha.) As she made the quick head movement she said, "I'll sing to you. I'll sing at the talent show. If it means you two will _stop _fighting. You two are always at each other's throats." As she said the latter part of that comment she used her hands and brought them in front of her chest and throat and moved them back and to the front, slightly as she said 'always'. She put her hands back on her lap, where they had been before, her eyes were watery and her voice sounded as if she were about to burst out crying. "We should be fighting KORPS. Not each other. So can you two just _please_ figure it out? If not for yourselves, for 'Neish and me." She started to look hopeful and moved her gaze directly to Tom and then to Dan. "I'll sing." She said, moving her eyes to Tom again.

"Zoe, you shouldn't sing if you don't want to. Please don't feel pressured into it." Dan said.

"Dan. No one is pressurizing me. I want to." Zoe said reassuringly, looking at Dan. Her teary expression had gone and she opened her mouth to sing but stopped. "I'm going to sing 'Every Time You Go' by Ellie Goulding," and she began.

_"It starts with a picture, and it sits in your frame. We part with a letter and it ends in my name. It starts with forever and it ends with a touch. And I know that you're clever and I don't ask for much." _ She continued with the rest of the song. Her voice was perfect and it left all three spectators with dropped jaws and they stared in amazement and awe. Zoe's eyes were closed as she sang but she didn't go red, she felt at peace singing to the three of them. She trusted them. After all, they were her best friends.

'Wow. Her voice is even more amazing than I remember her in the changing rooms,' Aneisha thought. When Zoe had finished her song she had a round of applause from her best friends. "You have _got_ to sing in the competition, Zoe. You'll win hands down." Aneisha was so supportive but she knew Zoe was reluctant to do it. She hated being the centre of attention.

"Aneisha's have to Audition, Zo." Tom agreed. "You seriously have a _lot_ of talent. It would be a shame if the whole school didn't get to see it. Well, hear it." He said with a smile.

Dan was sat there staring at Zoe still. His mouth still open and he didn't move his gaze a centimetre. He was only awoken from his gaze when Tom heroically pushed his jaw back so his mouth was shut. Dan turned to look at him and looked back to the girls. "Sorry. Look, Zoe, you have the most _amazing_ voice I have ever actually heard. I know that you don't like to be the centre of attention or anything but please, you have got to sing in the competition."

Hearing this from someone she had mutual feelings about the competition with made Zoe think a little more open-mindedly about it. She smiled and nodded. "I'll do it." The rest of the teen spies smiled. Aneisha had an excited clapping fit and a massive grin on her face.

There was still half an hour left of lunchtime because the assembly had taken up some of the normal lunchtime so year tens had it extended by fifteen minutes after the assembly had finished. (The assembly had only taken fifteen minutes but the fourth lesson had to be cut fifteen minutes short because lunchtime had to be an hour.) Zoe walked up to the main hall with Aneisha who sat in with her while she sang the same song she had previously been singing to her friends. Melissa's face was screwed up while Zoe sang, clearly jealous. She really wanted to not let Zoe in the competition and say that she wasn't a good enough singer. But she knew that it wasn't believable so she reluctantly agreed to let Zoe sing. Aneisha sneaked a look at the sheet with names of contestants. Zoe was the second one. First was a girl named Rosie. Aneisha was surprised to see that only one person had been put down so far. 'I guess people are a lot shyer in year ten than I thought' she thought.

Once Zoe had finished and had been confirmed to sing in the competition, Aneisha decided to ask how many people had auditioned so far. "Just two." Melissa replied.

"Were either confirmed?" Aneisha asked. She knew the answer but wanted to get some information out of Melissa.

"One of them was. Her name's Rosie. She has the most amazing voice. You'll have some competition, Zo." Melissa said smugly, looking to Zoe.

"Who didn't get through?" Zoe asked.

"I'm not supposed to say." Melissa picked up a sheet of paper. It had all the information on it. She gave it to Zoe. "Tell me which song you're singing so I can get a backing track for it by Thursday, if you don't have one."

"Okay." Zoe said.

"Bye." Melissa practically pushed them out of the door with her words. She was very cold to Zoe, making no subtlety of disliking her.

After the last two lessons Aneisha and Tom parted from Dan and Zoe at the school gates and walked home together, chatting.

(With Dan and Zoe)

Zoe got out her sheet with the information on about the contest. "What do you think?" She asked.

"Awesome." Dan replied looking interestedly at the sheet.

"Come on Dan, I know what you're really thinking."

"What? What do you mean?"

"It's obvious that you want to be a part of the singing contest. But you're too shy to sing."

"I'm not shy."

"No. But when it comes to saying what you're good at."

"Look I can't sing okay?"

"Prove it."

"I'm not singing to you. Or to anybody. Ever."

"I sang to you."

"That's because your voice is amazing and you know it."

"Maybe." She paused. "But you know what else I know?" She stopped Dan and stepped in front of him so she could face him. They were next to the local park gates. "You're hiding it away. If you really couldn't sing then you'd have no problem in showing me. But if you were lying you wouldn't want me to hear." Dan was staring at her face until she said that but he looked down at the ground.

"Come on. We can go to the park. Prove to me you can't sing." She pulled his hand and led him to a tree.

"Okay, okay. I'll do it. What should I sing?"

"You like James Morrison, don't you?"

"Okay, I'll sing 'You Make It Real'." He began. _"There's so much craziness surrounding 's so much going on it gets hard to breathe. When all my faith has gone, you bring it back to me; you make it real for me." _He sang the rest of the song to her.

"Dan. You... You're amazing! How have you hidden your voice for so long? You have to audition."

"I don't know."

"Please. For me." Zoe begged fluttering her eyelashes, sweetly.

"Okay, okay. I'll audition."

"Yay." Zoe said and clapped her hands three times. She threw her arms around him, knocking him over so she was hugging him whilst lying on top of him. Dan hugged her back, tightly and they stayed there for about a minute until they let go of each other and Zoe climbed off of Dan. Her face was pink. That was the second time Dan had had his arms around her today. They chatted for about an hour until they decided it was time to go home. Dan walked Zoe to her house where she knocked on the door. When her foster mother, Adrianne, opened the door she said, "Hi guys", pulled Zoe into a hug and then embraced Dan in one. When she released him she asked, "Do you want to stay over for a bit, Dan? I can ring your mum and ask her if you can stay for tea if you like." She treated Dan as if her were her a close relative. Lucy, his mother, and herself were close friends and had been for a long time. Lucy was well aware that Dan, Zoe, and Adrianne were part of MI 9. She had been informed by Stella when Dan joined the Mi High program. She was not a spy herself and her husband, Dan's father, Mark wasn't one either. Though, he wasn't even aware that his son was an MI 9 agent. Lucy didn't see much of Mark because he was working a lot. She got the feeling that Dan didn't see that much of him either.

"Yeah, that would be great, well, if that's okay with you, Zo."

"Yeah, that's awesome." She gave him a glowing smile.

"Okay then, I'll ring your mum. Zoe, you go and get changed and Da-"

"I'll make us a cup of tea." Dan felt so comfortable in Adrianne's house. Adrianne was married but Dan had only met her husband, Jeff, once. He didn't like Jeff; he was cold and unwelcoming and was never around in all the times that Dan had visited Zoe apart from that once. When Zoe came down in black skinny jeans, a grey hoody and a red top she took the tea he'd made her in her favourite mug. "Thanks Dan." She said appreciatively and sat on the seat next to him at the counter in the kitchen. He smiled as a reply.

"Dan?" Dan knew what Zoe was going to ask him.

"Yes, let's go to your room and practice."

"How did you know what I was going to say?" Zoe asked bewildered by the fact that Dan was now a psychic.

"It was pretty obvious."

"How?"

"Because you're so excited about it." He looked at Zoe's face. She looked a bit embarrassed that she'd let herself get carried away and get so excited.

"It's funny though." He said smiling, "Come on." He said and stood up. He walked to her room, Zoe behind him. They passed Adrianne on the way and Dan waved, she waved back. Once the two teens were out of earshot Adrianne carried on with what she was actually saying instead of talking about everyday life with Lucy.

"They make a sweet couple don't they." Adrianne said.

"Yeah. Zoe's such a sweet girl and Dan likes her. A lot." Lucy agreed. "Do you think they will start dating?"

"Soon. They are very comfortable in each other's company. Do you think they know that the other one likes them?"

"I don't think so or they'd be going out wouldn't they?"

"Well all we can do is-"

"Interfere?" Lucy joked. Adrianne laughed at this.

"Not quite. But help them to realise their feelings for each other."

"Yeah. I agree. Oh, got to go, I've got to take Kitty to gymnastics. Speak to you later."

"Okay. Send everyone my love. See you later."

"Will do, honey. Bye."

"Bye." With that she hung up.

(With Dan and Zoe)

Dan had just finished singing 'You Make It Real'. "You could try 'I Won't Let You Go.'" Zoe said. "Which song were you planning on singing?"

"Erm... I don't know. Which one are you singing?"

"I don't know. I'll know by Thursday though."

The pair spent another hour practising songs together until it was about six thirty in the evening. They ate dinner and Adrianne said that she was going to have to take Dan home. He got his bag and all three of them got in the car. When they arrived at his house, Lucy and Kitty came out to greet him. "Hi Zoe." Lucy said, giving her a massive hug. Then Kitty gave her a hug.

"How was gymnastics, Kitty?" Zoe asked.

"It was great thanks." The ten year old replied, smiling.

Lucy and Adrianne chatted for a couple of minutes but then Adrianne announced that she and Zoe were going to have to go. "You can come around tomorrow, if you like, Dan."

"Thanks." Dan said, smiling. He gave Zoe a quick hug and Adrianne squeezed him into a massive one. They said their goodbyes and Adrianne drove off.

"Dan's such a sweet boy, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Zoe said staring out of the window, contently. "He's lovely." Adrianne smiled to herself.

"He'll get a lovely girlfriend." Zoe stopped smiling and looked up to Adrianne.

"Yeah." She then looked away.

"What would you think if he got a girlfriend, Zo?"

"Why would I care?"

"So you wouldn't be jealous?"

"No of course not. Don't be ridiculous. Why would I be jealous?"

"So you don't like him in that way?"

"No!" Zoe was going bright red, Adrianne couldn't see this but she knew.

"Okay."

**Okay guys. First chapter is doooooone. Woooo. I know where I want this to go now. Thanks for reading. Sorry if it's too long but I tend to like speaking. Please feel free to leave ****_constructive _****criticism. Please review. I luuuurve you all and will hopefully update it soon. But please bear with me because I'm very disorganized. Anyway, I'm gonna upload this. Please review. Please ignore random 'J's xxxxxxxx**


	2. Do my eyes deceive me?

**So haven't updated this for over a week but I've been quite good with Give It All Up. I have haven't I? Haven't I? Say it or I'll beat you up. Joke, joke don't get the police on me. :P So anyway er my point is that this is chapter two. (Phew that was hard. Maybe I should stop speaking so much.) Oh and don't worry it's not going to be 5000 words long this time. What the hell was I thinking?! Love you guys. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx I'd just like to say this story isn't going to be all ladi dah he treats me like a daughter. This is (hopefully) going to be more realistic (you'll be the judge of that) and darker and colder. I'm trying to put my own perspective on it because I've had a bad experience with a stepfather. **

**OK so sorry for the really long and annoying A/N but just wanted to say that I've been to see family so haven't been able to update for a bit. Forgive me. J **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mi. High or the characters, just my own ones that I have invented because I am a crazy inventor who talks too much. :D **

When Zoe got to school the next morning she was reminded of what Adrianne had said. Would she be jealous if Dan got a girlfriend? Wait, why was she asking herself? Couldn't she at least be honest with herself? She looked around to see her best friend. 'Thank goodness I can talk to someone about this.' She ran up to Aneisha. "'Neish. Can I talk to you for a minute?" Aneisha noticed the mainly concealed look of concern in Zoe's eyes.

"Yeah, sure." They walked to the tree that the four spies had been sat under at lunch, the day before. They had plenty of time as they both always got to school half an hour early.

"'Neish what's that thing when a girl has to talk to another girl about a problem because a boy wouldn't understand properly?" Aneisha furrowed her eyebrows trying to digest the words that seemed as if they had been randomly thrown together to make a sentence that was far from making sense. **(Like most of mine.)**

"Oh." Aneisha said, finally understanding. "Girl talks. So what's up?" Zoe was biting her lip and looking down at her lap.

"Erm. Well, oh how do I explain this?"

"We have half an hour so take your time. Start from the beginning. I sound like a therapist don't I?" This made Zoe laugh and it broke the ice a bit so she relaxed. The redhead took a deep breath and began.

"Well yesterday Dan and I were walking home but we went to the park first and- no, don't do that." Aneisha looked like she wanted to say 'oo-er'. Aneisha stopped and stared at Zoe, continuing to digest her words and taking the matter seriously.

"We were chatting and I forced Dan into singing and he was really good so he walked me back to mine and stayed over for a bit 'cause I eventually talked him into doing the singing contest. After Adrianne dropped him off we were talking a little bit in the car and she... She asked how I'd feel if Dan got a girlfriend."

"So you said you wouldn't care but actually you'd be heartbroken." Zoe looked up.

"Yeah. How did you know?" It was so confusing to Zoe but Aneisha seemed so relaxed about it, as if it came naturally to her.

"Happens to every girl." She seemed to just shrug off the matter, literally.

"Wait how did you know how I feel about Dan?" What had she said to give the game away? Who else knew? Did Dan know? Zoe's face must have pictured how she felt because the next thing Aneisha said was,

"Don't worry, Dan doesn't know. Just Tom and me." She smirked.

"How do you know? Did I give it away?"

"What? No! Well maybe a bit. Oh come on, Zoe. Both of you flirt so much with each other."

"So, do you think he likes me too?"

"Definitely. Ask him."

"Ask him? No I couldn't." Zoe's face was picturesque with shock, how could Aneisha say something so ridiculous?

After some serious reasoning from the actress of the two girls Zoe finally came to a conclusive decision. "I'm going to ask him. I'm going to tell him how I feel. I'm gonna do it." The pretty redhead had finally come to the conclusion that she was going to just tell Dan that she had strong feelings for him.

Later, after the first lesson, was break. Zoe looked over to Aneisha who smiled back to her with a nod and walked out of the classroom to meet Tom. Zoe took a deep breath and walked over to Dan. "Dan, can I speak to you?" He turned around to see the girl whose house he had been at the day prior to this one.

"Erm, yeah sure. But can we talk later? I have to you know, audition." He smiled at Zoe and took a deep breath, casually walking over to Melissa to ask about the audition.

Dan was meters away but Zoe still quietly replied to him. "Yeah. Sure. Of course." She watched Dan as he walked out of the door with Melissa, her arm hooked through his. With tears in her eyes, partly because Dan was letting Melissa get so close to him and partly because she knew she wouldn't be able to tell Dan unless it was at the right moment, the moment she felt that she could do it, the moment that had just passed. Zoe walked out of the classroom and found Aneisha stood outside, at one of the picnic tables with Tom.

"Hey, did you tell him?" Aneisha beamed with a smile.

"Tell who what?" Tom asked.

"Mind your own bee's wax, dog breath." Aneisha teased.

"Charming." Tom replied, pretending to be offended.

"'Neish, I didn't tell him."

"What? Why?"

"Now you seriously have to tell me." Tom butted in.

"TOM! This is serious. Come on, Zoe." Aneisha took Zoe's arm and lead her to their tree. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"He went to audition."

"So? Tell him later, then." Aneisha didn't quite understand this time. Zoe struggled with her confidence; this wasn't something Aneisha had to worry about.

"'Neish I... I don't think I can." Zoe replied, looking up to Aneisha.

"What? Why not? You were going to do it earlier, why can't you just do what you were going to do a minute ago? Just tell him."

"I CAN'T!" Zoe shouted. Aneisha looked taken aback at the fact that Zoe had just shouted at her. "I'm sorry. I... didn't mean to shout at you. It's just...oh you don't understand, 'Neish."

"You're right, I don't understand." Aneisha announced, getting up. "But maybe if you explained what you're feeling instead of shouting at me, I would. So you know what, you're on your own with this one." With that Aneisha walked away.

Zoe didn't protest, she knew that it was her fault. But how long would it take for Aneisha to come around? How would she tell Dan how she felt without Aneisha's support?

"Well done, you've lost all chances of ever telling him how you feel now. No support, no girl talk. Nothing. You really have done it now, you deserve everything you get. Idiot!" Tears rolled from Zoe's left eye, followed by the ones falling from her right eye. She quickly wiped them away, stood up, inhaled a deep breath and walked inside.

The second lesson was Physics, Zoe's favourite subject. She sat in the spare seat on the back row; she normally sat at the front with the other three teen-spies but today was an exception. She couldn't sit next to Aneisha because Zoe had really annoyed and hurt her. She couldn't sit next to Tom because he'd be adamant in that he'd want to know what had been going on with Aneisha and herself earlier and what they'd been talking about. Finally, the last option was sitting next to Dan but she just couldn't face him, he'd want to know what she wanted to tell him, the thing that Zoe could barely think about without falling to pieces.

A minute after Zoe had sat down, Byron came and sat next to her. "Hey Zoe." He said in his thick Scottish accent. She looked up at him to smile and conceal her depressed thoughts. However, her eyes were still red and swollen from crying. "You okay?" Byron enquired with concern.

"Yeah, just... you know. Stuff." Zoe looked to Dan. Melissa was sat beside him and he didn't look at all bothered that Zoe wasn't sat next to him. He looked like he hadn't even noticed. A tear rolled down Zoe's left cheek. Byron followed her gaze. He turned his head back to face Zoe who turned to look back at Byron and smiled. He wiped her tear away.

"If you're crying over him he seriously isn't worth your tears, Zo. If you like him that's fine but just... just don't get upset if he doesn't feel the same way about you." With that he pulled her into a hug and Zoe rested her head on his shoulder. She felt a sea of comfort wash over her. At least she had one person that she could still rely on.

Dan turned around to look for Zoe. Melissa was boring him to death. He was too close to snapping and telling her to shut up and get lost. So, yeah he got a place in the singing contest but spending an entire lesson with Melissa was too much. She'd end up holding his hand or getting too close or something.

When Dan turned around to look for Zoe his eyes were captured by a sight that made his heart ache. Zoe was hugging Byron. She seemed to be enjoying it as well. Dan turned around quickly with saddened eyes. His thoughts were consumed with the image of Zoe and Byron's romantic hug. Could his eyes be deceiving him or was he right? Were they going out? Had he lost his chance to be with Zoe?

The bell rang and the lesson began.

**Oooooh. Cliffie. Yeah I am evil. So what's going to happen next? Is it going to be Zan or Zyron that overrules? Will there be Delissa? Oo-er, oo-er. So please review, thanks for reading. I shall hopefully update soon. Hope you enjoyed it. J Xxxxxxx**


End file.
